Disclosed herein are a method and apparatus for displaying a summary video.
In general, digital photographing apparatuses, such as digital cameras or camcorders, display an image and a video stored in a recording medium on a display screen in a reproducing mode. Also, a plurality of pieces of data including captured images and videos may be related to one another.
Many videos have appeared due to an increase in mass multimedia databases and development of communication and digital media processing technologies, and thus efforts to provide user convenience and satisfaction are increasing through a searching service based on contracted summary information of videos. However, up until now, a person has had to contract video summary information by directly selecting appropriate scenes or images in the videos.
Recently, as various types of businesses related to videos have been developed, the need to automatically analyze a large number of videos is increasing, and thus research is being widely conducted to solve such a problem. Examples of a method of contracting a video include a video skimming method, a highlight method, and a video summarizing method. Regarding the highlight method, interesting parts based on a specific event are selected from a video and contracted. Regarding the video summarizing method, significant content and structural information regarding a video are mainly selected, and a result of the video summarizing is generally represented in the form of sequence of key frames of main still images. Until now, most research into video contraction aims to generate video summary information. A video summary represented by key frames allows a user to ascertain overall video content at a glance, and also scenes or shots including the key frame function as entries. Accordingly, a video summary operation may be regarded as an operation for selecting an optimum key frame or an operation for selecting a segment where an optimum key frame is positioned, and visual features, such as colors, movements, or the like, may be generally used as important requirements in selecting a key frame.